Delicious
by SingingMisery
Summary: You're so innocent, please don't take this wrong, cause it's a compliment, I just wanna get with your flow, you've gotta learn to let go


Title: Delicious  
Pairing/character: Reid Garwin/Tyler Simms  
Rating: R  
Notes/Warnings: This is a complete and shameless story about porn. Seriously...there is like no plot in this. Contains two people of the same sex partaking in sexual activites. If you don't like it...please don't read. :)

* * *

The look on Tyler's face when he found Reid in his bed, naked, was definitely worth it. A mixture of shock and arousal on that beautiful face made him smirk. The blond stood proudly, giving him a look that scorched the air between them.

"Come 'ere, baby boy." Tyler obeyed, standing in front of Reid, but looking at the floor. Reid frowned, sliding his hand under the brunet's chin to tilt his head up. He carefully brushed his lips against Tyler's, deepening the kiss only when Tyler kissed him back. Eventually, the need for oxygen forced them to break apart. Tyler panted slightly, looking deliciously mussed. His coral pink lips were kiss-bruised and a blush coloured his cheeks. Reid smiled, feeling pleased. "I'm gonna make you feel sooo good, baby."

Tyler was nervous, that much was obvious. He was stuttering adorably as he breathlessly whispered soft pleas. His pale skin flushed as his clothes were slowly removed. But Reid was nothing if not patient. He kept an easy smile on his face; his movement were gentle. He praised Tyler in all the ways he could think of: his voice, his eyes, even the way he smelled. Soon he had the younger boy relaxed and naked on his bed. Reid's mouth went dry at Tyler lying on the bed, pale and trusting. The younger teen was trembling with nerves and Reid was reminded of just how overwhelmingly _innocent _Tyler was. He skimmed his lips along Tyler's collarbone, pausing to nip at the cluster of nerves at the junction of his shoulder and his neck. The resulting moan went right through him, settling his groin.

He thumbed at Tyler's small nipples, watching with fascination as they hardened into small buds. Wanting more, Reid mouthed along Tyler's slender neck. He was sure he would be leaving bruises. He grinned again. _The perfect reminder. _His hands roamed over warm skin and carved muscles. At first, Tyler started and squeaked. But soon he tilted his neck, giving Reid more access. The blond greedily kissed and licked the skin offered to him. Hands trailed over Reid's back, gently scratching at him with blunt nails.

Tyler jerked his hips up, bringing their cocks together. Pleasure frittered down Reid's spine. He moaned unabashedly, eyes closing for a brief moment. Tyler froze, eyes uncertain.

"It's alright, Tyler. That was good. It felt good." Tyler took Reid's babbling to heart and bucked his hips up again. But Reid pushed him down, preventing him from seeking that wonderful friction. He gave a frustrated moan, glaring up into Reid's amused eyes. "Relax, we're just getting to the good part.

Reid arranged Tyler's pliant body to his liking. He reached under the bed, gripping a small plastic bottle. He coated his fingers in the sweet-smelling oil. Tyler was still on a high from the attention his body received. But his eyes widened when Reid started to trace his entrance. Breathing hard, he squirmed slightly.

"R-Reid...I've never...I haven't..." He lost his breath, his eyes bright with fear.

Reid's clean hand flew to Tyler's cheek, stroking it. He didn't mean to scare Tyler. He hushed the teen, kissing his forehead. "I know, Tyler. I'm going to go slow, okay? Tell me if it hurts or if you don't like it." His finger continued to circle around the small entrance. Tyler shifted again, the reassuring words giving him a sense of bravery. With a small nod, the finger slid inside him.

It didn't hurt, per say. But it felt very uncomfortable. Reid pushed it in and out for a few seconds before adding another finger. Now there was a sting as muscles were stretched. A third finger was added. Reid patiently took his time, pressing the fingers deeper. Then, the fingers found a place inside him that made sparks flash before his eyes. Tyler cried out at the sudden shock of bliss.

"Ah ha. I found it," Reid sing-songed. He pressed his fingers down again on the wonderful spot. Tyler's cock was hard now and bobbed enticingly with his wiggling. A pearl of liquid oozed out of the tip. Unable to resist, Reid leaned forward and licked it off. Tyler jerked with a whine.

"Reid, please." Tyler didn't know what he was begging for. But he just needed Reid right now.

The blond nodded and pulled the fingers out. He laughed at the moan of loss erupted from Tyler's throat. He gripped the other boy's coltish legs and hooked them around his waist. He lined up his dripping arousal with Tyler's slick entrance.

"Baby boy, I need you to relax, alright? This is going to hurt at first." Tyler nodded, nervous, but determined to see this through.

Reid pushed his hips forward. Immediately, Tyler's body tried to reject his cock. But he carefully worked past the resistance, getting the tip inside. He looked up into his lover's face. Tyler's pretty features were filled with pain and his lip was caught between his white teeth. Reid's hair fell over his eyes as he held completely still. After a while, Tyler relaxed, allowing Reid to add another agonizing inch. Soon, he was fully inside the brunet's lithe body.

Tyler was torn. It was painful having Reid inside him. But through the pain, there was an exquisite feeling of being this close with Reid. Reid, his brother, his friend, his lover. With a final shaky breath, he knew he was ready.

"You can move now." Reid gave him a reassuring smile. He pulled back his hips and gently thrust back in. By the hitching of Tyler's breath, he knew he had hit his prostate. Keeping that same angle, his sped up his pattern. Tyler's dark eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Reid took this all in, wanting to remember everything about this moment. The heat, the sounds. He slid his hand up and wrapped it around Tyler's cock. He pumped the hard shaft, rubbing the pearly fluid at the tip with his thumb. Tyler started to squirm and whine quietly.

"Reid...I'm gonna..."

Reid understood, his orgasm fast approaching. With one final thrust, he buried himself into Tyler's body. At the same time, Tyler _howled _as he came, cock spurting. He was aware of a deliciously intense heat spreading inside him, but he was far too gone to register it. Above him, Reid groaned and threw his head back. They stayed like that for a while, savouring the connection they had. Then, Reid carefully withdrew from Tyler. He flopped down next to the brunet, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Tyler took the time to catch his breath. When he had collected his thoughts enough to speak, he softly asked, "What was that about?"

Reid flicked his eyes over to him. "Oh come on, Tyler. You don't think I was missing all those signals you were throwing my way." Tyler blushed, closing his eyes. "You were so innocent with your big eyes and shy smiles. So, I decided to make this a little less difficult." He rolled closer, wrapping his arms around Tyler's toned chest. "So, did I do good?"

Tyler's blush darkened even more. "It was...really good."

"I know that. It's me after all. Now come on, I think a nap is in order." Reid arranged Tyler so they were comfortable tangled together.

Tyler bit his lip again, eyes uncertain. "I love you." The words were quiet.

Reid smiled. "Baby boy, I love you too, so much. Don't ever doubt that."

Tyler blinked, taken aback. But he rested his head on Reid's shoulder, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep. In the morning, Caleb and Pogue would find them. There would be laughter and teasing and more opportunities for Tyler to blush brilliantly. But for now, he slept, his dreams peaceful and innocent.


End file.
